


Never Who We Expect

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is angry with the world, the divine dead the the conclave destroyed  and she will have answers. But will they be the answers to the quetions she asks or the one that has haunted her since her Soul mark appeared written in a tongue she does not speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Who We Expect

Cassandra was dressing quickly after her short towel bath before starting another day of fighting demons falling from a hole in the sky with the conclave destroyed and the divine dead, the only hope was a qunari female who was still in some kind of coma. 

“Lady Cassandra! The prisoner she’s awake!” A breathless scout said as she came close and Cassandra whipped around barking out. 

“Thank you now go tell Sister Nightingale at once and have her meet me at the chantry.” The scout leapt to obey while Cassandra hurried to finish dressing and making sure her soul mark was covered. 

The mark had been a point of hardship for her as most soul marks were more mundane or kind words from the person that would be their soul mate but hers filled her with dread every time she saw it. She all but stormed to the chantry determined to finally have answers for the questions that burned in her mind. Leliana met her at the doors to the basement where the prisoner was being held. 

“Remember that we need her alive until we have answers and a way to seal the breach.” Leliana reminded her she just grunted they needed her alive not in one peace and these savages had proven they only respected force.

Adaar sat in the center of the room surrounded by guards while chained to the floor, she would have laughed as if these pathetic BAS could stop her if she wanted to leave. Did they not realize they held a Saarebas, they must not or they would have bound her magic hands and tongue? The door on the far side of the room burst open and an angry woman charged in like a dragon. 

“Tell me why we should not kill you right NOW!” She yelled grabbing Adaar by the collar of her Saarebas outfit. 

{Fuck you chantry BAS!} Adaar snapped loudly in Qunlat and the woman reacted as if she had been slapped. At the Moment Adaar recalled just what the woman said and paled as those exact words were wrapped around her neck like a collar but they were cover by her heavy chain collar.

Leliana also reacted with shock as she was one of very few that knew that Cassandra’s soul mark was written in Qunlat and that qunari had just said the words of the mark that was hidden on the seeker’s collar bone. 

‘Well this makes things a lot more complicated.’ Leliana thought before Cassandra spoke. 

“It can’t be!” but even to Leliana’s ears it sound weak. 

“Like I wanted this I just hoped that it was a tal-vashoth not some BAS.” The qunari growled at the seeker. 

“Now what in the name of the qun is going on BAS?” the qunari barked at them. 

“It will be easier to show you.” The seeker said quietly still most likely in shock. “Leliana head to the forward camp I will take the prisoner and meet you there.” 

Leliana nodded before moving away. ‘Well hopefully she will not kill the Qunari before they learn the truth.’ The bard thought as she moved away.


End file.
